Will the monster be redeemed or killed?
by Bellarkeobsesed
Summary: Bellamy's journey through the mafia, secrets, betrayal, war and an epic love story. See most parents encourage there kids to play nice with the other kids in the playground no fighting, be kind, help your peers that sort of thing. Not mine not when your step father runs the biggest drug trafficking gang in America.


. Prologue

Bellamy's POV

"Bellamy, man hurry up were supposed to be at the ark before the grounders get there!" my impatient brother murphy yelled out. What a man would do to be able to shower in peace. I take one last look in the mirror shove on my worn, leather Arcadians jacket, completely oblivious at the fact that my life is about to spiral out of control and knock me off my feet.

Here's the thing I've had my whole life planned out since I was eight years old, my mother although she tried her best was never very well…motherly.

On my 8th birthday mum gave birth to my little sister octavia she thrust her into my arms and said, "your sister your responsibility "

My days were simple go to school, come home, mum will go to work ill take care of octavia. Bath her, feed her, put her to sleep over and over again until mum comes home and I go to school repeat.

On my 9th birthday mum went to work and didn't come home for 3 days which wasn't a rare occurrence but this time it was different she came home with a cold man, Marcus Kane.

Which I didn't realise at the the time would become a huge part of my life and the bane of my existence, and the man my mother sold her children to.

It was then I knew, gone was any hope of a normal childhood. It was then I knew that playdates with my friends was not an option neither was my best mate rhys's birthday party at McDonalds.

No while rhys was eating cheeseburgers I was getting shoved into a car and moving my life to a small town called Arkadia, or as I call it hell. Little did I know back then how right I was.

See most parents encourage there kids to play nice with the other kids in the playground no fighting, be kind, help your peers that sort of thing. Not mine not when your step father runs the biggest drug trafficking gang in America. That's right my town may look like a sweet country town from the outside but living on the inside is home to 2 gangs that are the central hub to selling and distributing anything illegal.

It's kept on the down low anyone that talks mysteriously winds up dead and those who are smart keep there heads down and smiles and acts like the big trucks driving in and out of arkadia is completely innocent.

Some would say this move was an upgrade from our one bedroom beat up apartment with 2 pieces of furniture and blanket that served as a bed compared to the glamorous arcadians mansion made of marble on the beach.

I don't see it, think I would have preferred cheeseburgers and my biggest problem being my maths homework instead I got given a gun on my 9th birthday by my 10th birthday I knew how to kill someone with a paperclip by my 12th birthday I knew everything there was to know about running the biggest drug mafia in America, my 13th birthday we celebrated my first kill and treaty with one of our competitors trikru. By my 15th birthday I was Marcus kanes second in command and now at 23 years old those who knew me respected me, those who didn't heard all the horrors that I've done and feared me, those who were stupid enough to ignore the whispers of arkadias second in charge bellamy blake would soon feel my wrath. Does it bother me? That im known as a cold, ruthless monster no. Does it bother me that I can take a life no.

There's a reason im good at what I do, why I feel nothing because on my 9th birthday my mother sold my soul to the devil and now this life is all that I know.

Nothing will change that, my sister is safe, fed and living in absolute luxury, me im the king, with the world at his finger tips, countless whores, brothers that will lay there lives down for me and more money I could possibly need. I don't need anything else….again how wrong was I, I definitely did not expect this tiny blonde hurricane to literally fall into MY bar in MY town and knock me off my feet until it was way to late and the only world I knew came crashing down to the ground.

CHAPTER 1

Bellamy POV

I shake my head to rid myself of these thoughts, wrap my gun and holster around my waist and run out to meet my brothers. Another night at the ark will be do me some good to blow off some steam, maybe echo from azgaeda will be down for round 2.

Murphy and and my second in command, miller were waiting by the door. "What are you in a rush for it's not like emori is the slightest bit interested in you" I say as I lock up the ark mansion. Miller laughs outright and murphy mumbling something coherent on his way out.

We walk across the road to the ark. Arcadia's home bar fortunately outsiders aren't allowed in Friday or sat night strictly mafia nights. Fox is on guard and she let's us pass straight through. Looking around everything looks relatively the same all Arcadians and now trikru either ordering drinks, snatching up booths, girls dancing, lulling around the pool tables and as usual as smokey as ever I can hardly see the back of the room. Ever since Marcus put alot of money into renovating the bar there's more than enough room to accommodate our whole clan and now trikru's clan. There's even a hall out the back that we use for important meeting and our offices upstairs. The bar wraps around the edge of the whole bar, a large dance floor in the center, tall tables weave through the main floor, pool tables on the next level with booths surrounding them, a door that steps off onto the beach and opens up to an outside bar and smokers area, I sigh this is home!

I make my way over to the bar with murphy by my side loving that everyone parts for me as I surge forward. I grab my drink as I make my way over to my sister Octavia and Lincolns usual booth. Why am I not surprised everyones here already and by the looks of it quite a few drinks in. O is in her betrothed Lincolns lap, Lincoln from trikru and I will admit I did not trust him when I first met him. His mum second in command of trikru slept around with an outsider and broke the law falling pregnant and the elite ordered Lincoln to be taken and executed by Azgaeda. Turns out he was actually raised as an azgaeda soldier and after completing the testing allowing him full access into our world, as promised he was able to return home to his hometown. Not long after the treaty kane offered Octavias hand as a sign of peace. Turns out he's actually a decent guy and would do anything for my little sister and her happiness is all I care about.

Next to them is raven, millers second is downing shots with wick, monty, Jasper, harper, murphy and miller. My group is clearly going to be the rowdy group tonight not that that's unusual. I drag over a stool and notice Lincoln looks ridiculously happy. "Whats got you so happy?" I ask Lincoln. "Roan from ice nation is coming tonight remember?" he asked. Fuck I completely forgot about that guess I can't get as wasted as I thought. Once a year if there are any new recruits wanting to join your clan, you present them at the annual get together and as long as the recruits fit the elites criteria and we get the approval from them, a group of azgaeda or the enforcers as many call them live with us and over watch the initiates probation for the entire year. Great just what I need. "I thought you don't like ice nation?" I ask wearily "I don't agree with the way the ice nation lives but roans not too bad but im not excited to see him, roan is betrothed to best friend Clarke we grew up together and I haven't seen her in years I want to know how she is doing." I don't get to reply as the hair on the back of my neck stands up just as an azgaeda pushes his way through the door, slamming against the wall. That must be roan, the queen of azgaeda second in command and son. He's got the usual look of an ice nation, large build, covered in tattoos, and azgaeda scars, the fierce look of a fearless warrior. That's not what gets my attention nor is the cluster of ice nation guards surrounding him, no it's small girl stumbling in behind him. It's quite the sight, ice nation are all known to be big, brute soldiers she could be no taller then 5 foot 4. I can't see her face yet but for some reason I just can't seem to look away she's got long blonde hair that's swept up in a sleek pony tale, she's got a killer body petite yet curvy and she looks more like an angel in her white flowy summer dress that flows around her thighs a bright red azgaeda leather jacket on top the look finished off with white sneakers. She looks odd, almost like a normal civilian huge contrast to all the rough biker looking chicks in here and nothing like someone from Azgaeda. One thing pops into my head and that's that she does not belong in my world and im confused as I feel oddly protective of her which is completely out of character. She must feel my eyes on her and she whips her head in my direction she locks eye contact with me across the room. For a moment im completely struck I definitely didn't expect that. Looking right at me is the most fierce blue eyes starting me down and for the first time I don't see any fear only recognition and maybe curiosity and then she does something I don't expects she smirks at me almost like a challenge.I let me eyes wonder the over her face. Down from her blue eyes to her rosey lips and that damn mole above them and that dress, that dress should be is a sin.

No she definitely doesn't belong here and I will stop at nothing until I find out who she is.

We both snapped out of this trans when Lincoln shouts out and shoves past me, knocks everyone out of the way till he reaches the girl and embraces her clearly knocking the wind out of her and spinning her in circles, both of them laughing. "that must be Clarke Lincolns best friend, they grew up together Lincoln said it took a long time for people to welcome him into there clan but not her she trained by his side every day." O says as Lincoln and Clarke make there way over to the bar arms wrapped around each other completely oblivious to the stares there receiving. See Lincoln is a big guy, no a unit 6 foot five and built like a tank covered in tattoos and Ice nation markings. She looks even smaller next to him. Almost like all he has to do is hug her too hard and shell snap in half and im clearly not the only one that is thinking the same thing. "She doesn't look like a soldier, she doesn't look like she's trained a day in her life-how is she meant enforce rules here" I grunt out. " that's obviously what the team behind her is for, be careful brother, she's basically royalty in azgaeda don't do do anything stupid it's not worth a war. Besides while you were to busy oogling the princess Lincoln said not to judge her looks or size too quickly, she may not be a warrior like most ice nation but she's just as wicked and deadly and incredibly smart. She's in charge of the war planning and works alongside the royal family of The Elite. There people call her wanheda, the bringer of death she wiped out mount weather without batting an eye and walked away." As she's ordering her drink I see her laughing with Lincoln he's looking at her like she hung the moon, I've only seen him look at one person like that and that's my sister. Raven drops 2 shots down in front of me but I barely notice.

"I don't trust her O something's not right and I'm going to get to the bottom of…." The princess interrupts me, "get to the bottom of what?" again with that damn smirk. "None of your business princess, it's way past your bed time why don't you turn around and get back into whatever you came here in and leave. Pretty girls like you get eaten up in this world!" I spat at her, ok I admit I didn't need to be so hostile. She just looks too perfect for this world I can't help but feel a protective urge rising in me like I could shield her from all the bad but I also can't help but feel threatened by her presence and that pisses me off. What I'm not expecting is how easy it is to read her she's so expressive, so open, so vulnerable everyone in my world has there poker face down, constantly hiding and putting walls up to protect themselves. This 5 foot nothing girl does nothing to hide and I watch with fascination as hurt takes over her face, then shock and finally she's flushed with anger. Princess takes a threatening step towards me chest flushed against my own. "I assure you I am no princess, but if that's what I need to be for you to learn your place and mind your tongue in my presence than so be it in the mean time while you get that stick out of your ass and come to beautiful realization that im here to stay for the next year, i hope you don't mind if I just make myself at home…blake" she exclaims just as she reaches over and downs both my shots like it's water, without taking her eyes off mine, licks her lips and steps even closer to me until her entire front is pressed up against my own with a bright smile on her face and for a moment I'm frozen in place staring at this beauty, flushed, bare with emotions and for the first time ever with nothing to say. No one ever challenges me the way this spitfire has and it's definitely a first that she isn't afraid of me and I don't know whether im turned on or pissed. Before I can snap myself out of it she places a tiny, too soft hand on my bicep in a firm grip, stands up on her toes and brushes her lips over my ear. " it's a pleasure to meet you blake, you and I are going to have a ball" and just like that she pushes back, laughing, my heart pounding so hard I'm worried the whole bar can hear it just as I hear Kane calling my name and introducing our guests, explaining they will be here for year, going over rules and how we're suppose to treat our respects with the utmost respect but I tune out having heard it a thousand times, nodding my head when expected but really trying hard to fight off this damn blush creeping up my neck, trying to forget how the spirfires body molded perfectly against my own. Fuck, I need a drink only to realise the princess drank them all and I'm so angry, angry at how attracted to her I am, angry about these emotions she's spurred up within, angry that in losing control, angry that she's challenging me but worse that I like it but in even more pissed she drank my drinks. I look over at her across the table where she's now sandwiched between O, raven and harper all giggling at me and I know im about to hit the roof. "…..no better place for our royal guests to stay in our personal home. Bellamy will show you to the guest room on his floor won't you son?" WHAT! I need a drink and a cigarette, I nod my head and push my way through anyone in my way and storm off to the bar just as I hear my whole group cackling at my exit.

That girl will not be the death of me I won't allow it she may have won this round but that is it. I know she's lying I don't know what about yet but I'll get to the bottom of it. War or no war no one comes into my home and think they can do a fast one in me. She does not look like an azgaeda her hands are to soft and her eyes are too open. Somethings not right and I'll stop at nothing to stop her. Princess get ready to feel bellamy blakes wrath.

CHAPTER 2

BELLAMYS POV

"BELLAMY CLARKE"

Ignoring my friends I head to emori at the the bar, "hey emori 2 shots of quantro and a bourbon and coke please…actually you know what make it a bottle." She gets to gets straight to work with my drink as I look around the bar. Who would have thought the trikru clan and the arkadians are all socialising and drinking as we've been friends for years. See here's the thing before skycrew brought all the clans together we had 30 mafia clans each to there own, always at war now after the unspeakable event years ago the skycrew our government of sorts started a coalition between what was left which was 30 down to 13. Clans either died or joined forces. My clan Arkadia look after all of America now partnered with the Trikru clan. It was smart don't get me wrong we all have our turf that we look after, business is good but most importantly we have protection from the skycrew. Granted no one has ever met anyone from skycrew except for the biggest clan azgaeda or the enforcers as we call them. All anyone knows about the skycrew is that they act as the underground government of sorts and the only way to become one of them is to be born into 1 of the 30 family lines, each family line is sworn to secrecy of who and what they do which is to protect the underground. To the public and to us they all specialise in a profession usually in the government or someone important which is how we are able to do our business without any consequences or incidents involving the civillians. At time of the coalition The biggest most powerful clan was azgaeda so the elite partnered up with them as "enforcers" to enforce the laws of the elite. The only way to communicate with an elite is through azgaeda and vice versa. I will admit it, it is easier and there plan works they'll give us protection and immunity to an extent, for a cut and complete loyalty to them. All we have to do is follow the coalition laws and happy days. The only problem is I don't trust them. But I don't have the brain power to go down that path right now. "Here you go, take it your not a fan of wanheda?" emori asks me as she hands over my order. I look over and of course she's already loved by my friends, she's currently getting spun around on the dance floor by Lincoln laughing with the girls. Trying to ignore the way my heart seems to miss a beat watching her laugh and twirl around the dance floor and I'm definitely not the only male here watching the skirts of her dress flare out around her. "I don't trust her she's got secrets and I intend to find out what they are, my family doesn't need anymore bullshit." I grunt out. Emori sighs, "you do what you need to do bellamy, but everyone's got secrets it doesn't mean everyone is out to get to you. Besides I met her before she's really sweet and gorgeous." Of course emori is hooked too. I need space to clear my head and drown my sorrows. As I make my way to my quiet spot out on the sand dunes I notice roan hug Clarke and depart, that's right he's not staying anymore it'll be the princess and her guards.

The most ridiculous laws the elite has ever set. Everytime someone wants to join the clan we have to present them at the annual get together, another joke, that's just another way for the elite to remind us whos pulling the strings. The annual get together is an event held at the end of the year where certain members are required to attend have a feast and discuss politics and business. Really it's a chance for all the clans to talk shit and brag about there successes, to try and one up another clan. Total waste of time if you ask me. One of the only ways for anyone to join a clan it is at that time you need to request a meeting with the azgaeda and present them, so long as they pass the the elites requirements they will be granted access into our world once they understand the process. They get to live with us in our guest housing, which is where Clarke is meant to live by the way, anyway moving on. And for a full year they get put through testing and trials to make sure they fit and then it's all supervised by a group of azgaeda making sure all parties don't step out of line. If they give up they die, if they fail they die, if they break any laws they die etc.

some call skycrew heroes, I don't there just more screwed up greedy politicians pulling all the strings on us puppets. They play god deciding on who lives and dies without even taking the time to get to know us, take our hard earned money and never getting there own hands dirty in the process.

Silence, thank god I drop into my little sand dune and feel at peace, toes buried in the sand, ocean in front of me a cigarette in one hand drink in the other the nights finally looking up.

I can't help my thoughts from drifting to a tiny blonde currently dancing away with his sister and friends right now and im pretty sure I remember murphy joining too which is weird, considering murphy doesn't dance. There's just something not quite right with that girl.

Apparently she's the daughter of azgaeda's queens adviser born and raised in azgaeda. Clarke does not look like she was raised in that hell, her hands are too soft not one scar on her body, her skin from what I could see had no tattoos, her body is toned but soft not like a warriors and her eyes-I've never seen eyes so expressive everyone in my world always has there guard up but not her and this gnawing feeling somewhere deep tells me I've met her but that's just not possible.

She looks like a damn princess. Not that I don't think she can talk care of herself. I don't know how I know but I know something evil has happened to her, there was something dark in her eyes a quick look of self destructive pain and guilt very familiar to a monster like myself.

The way she challenged me though put me on edge and I can't work out if she's just stupid or if she's got no self-preservation either way it woke something up inside of me and I'm terrified where that may lead.

I'm losing control but I can't help but laugh she's a ferocious little thing. I can't let that smile and fierce look get close to me she's been through a lot, no need for me to destroy anyone else.

I hear the outdoor opening that connects from the bar out onto the beach and see the princess walk out, shit. I don't think she can see me where I am unless I stand up maybe ill just sit here and she won't even notice. Then she starts walking closer and closer towards me. It's too late to sneak off so I decide to just stay silent and hopefully she leaves. Once again ignoring the now familiar feeling I receive when seeing her smile. This time it's different she looks almost serene just staring out at the ocean with her eyes closed with a big smile on her face, she looks free.

But then she takes off her jacket and grabs the bottom of her dress and starts to pull it up I need to do something now. "are you crazy there's sharks out at night!" Clarke now noticing she's not alone screams bloody murder. "what the hell, who's there?" as she starts walking towards me obviously not able to see me yet. "I guess it doesn't matter who I am your just going to follow the voice to a killer anyway."

"please your not going to hurt me if you wanted me dead you would've killed me already." She says as she lays her jacket down and sits flushed to my side. "have you honestly never heard of personal space?"

She giggles, "relax your warm."we sit in silence for a while both in our own heads. "smoking kills you know that right?" just as she reaches into my pocket grabs my smokes and pinches not 1 but 2. "Christ, what's with you taking all my shit you hypocrite?"

"Bell, relax, you and I are going to be great friends you just don't see it yet"

"don't call me that. Great not only do you have no self-preservation but your also delusional. You obviously haven't noticed but im not exactly jumping up and down with excitement like my idiotic friends. I don't trust your kind princess and I know you've got secrets."

She doesn't look hurt she just keeps smiling out at the water. It's quiet for a while before she lights her smoke and starts talking again.

"Trust me I got the vibe loud and clear but there's no need to lie about why your being a grade A ass." As she lays her back down on the sand and stretches her creamy legs in front of her forcing me to look down at her now closing eyes and physically forcing myself not to stare at her legs against mine, she's obviously a lot more drunk than I thought as she suddenly swings up her legs onto my lap and makes herself comfortable looking as adorable as ever and I can't seem to push her away from me.

"excuse me, what makes you think im lying?"

" well maybe not about the trust part that's obvious, I also don't blame you for not liking *my kind* but that's not what this is. What your doing is pushing me away, being a dick so no there's no attachments it's safe, controlled. Usually it works but that won't work on me."

"oh really and why would I do that?you think you know me so well. Im not the one that walks around like an open book here, so what gave you the idea that im trying not to get attached."

Still smiling, "I haven't exactly worked out the why yet. I may have my secrets blake but I have nothing to hide not everyone needs to walk around with there walls up. Your not as blocked off as you think, well not to me anyway. You walk around with this fierce look meant for intimidation but when your around your sister or your friends you have the slightest smile on your face, obviously you only allow selective people into your heart. Then when your not with them you place this wall down and not let anyone see any of your weaknesses. You rule with fear. That's how you survive. So push me away all you want bell, but im not going anywhere." I once again have nothing to say and sit there in stunned silence. I cant help but stare at her. She's still got her eyes closed now laying back on the sand dunes inhaling from one of my cigarettes. Fuck she's beautiful.

"You honestly think we're going to be friends one day don't you? You realise how ridiculous this sounds right, you've just met me and even after all I've said to you, you still have this thing in your head telling you were going to be friends. Well let me tell you something, that will never happen, not until the day you tell me what it is your hiding and I know your not going to be a threat to my home until then I could care less if you get killed in a shootout on a run, or you finally realise that your not cut out for this world and do us all a favour and shoot yourself." I don't care if I took that a bit far I need her to leave me the fuck alone until I clear my head, im losing control and that's freaking me out. She opens her clear blue eyes and looks up at me a wave of hurt crossing her features again but I look away from her, already missing the warmth of her legs in my lap. "thanks for the cigarette, Lincoln said he's going to show me to my room, enjoy the rest of your night bell." She says I can hear the tears in her voice as she gets up. Good better you hate me little girl.

"Wait, when you said all that crap before about me shutting people out, you said it with such conviction why?" She doesn't turn around to look at me but rather keeps her back towards me and angles her face towards me a lone tear running down her cheek." Because at the end of the day im just a girl born into this fucked up world with no escape trying to survive like you, but I remembered something someone told me years ago, life should be about more than just survival….good evening mr blake." I watch as she walks off, trying and struggling to shrug off the guilt rising in my stomach. I've never felt guilt like this before not when I take a life, not when I've had to torture someone for information, not in my line of work. I'm not only shrugging with this guilt it's this feeling of knowing when she said that life is meant to be about more than survival, my hair stood up on my neck. That sounds so familiar and I can't seem to wrack my brain on how and why. Have I met this girl before? No I couldn't I'd remember her.

What is this woman doing to me I've known her for no longer than an hour and she's made feel all these emotions I'm not familiar with fear, guilt, intimidation. This is how people die in my world by being weak but that's not what scares me it's the way I feel protective of this stranger, I love it when she challenges me and I'm still not sure why she isn't afraid of me she takes my warnings like Im trying to help her not as what they are which is threats, well I think that's what they are I'm not too sure anymore and she keeps coming back for more and the way she looks at me is as if she can see straight through me and past the wall I've spent years building.

I feel so torn and it's simple I either protect her and let her in and hopefully fuck her or do what I normally do and push her away.

I need to push her away it's for her own good. This girl is not like anyone else I've ever met I obviously can't use fear I need to find her weaknesses and exploit those then she'll step in line like everyone else. First things first I'll finish my drink and find echo for round 2, get back to normal and the only way of getting over someone else is by getting under someone else. Where did I put my bourbon wait where are my ciggies?

God dam it Clarke! FUCK!

CHAPTER 3

Clarke's POV

I walk away from Bellamy doing my best not to let his words get to me but damn that hurt. Of course he wouldn't remember me. Why would I say that, if he remembered what I'd said was something he told me when I was little then my freedom would be over and I'd end up tortured like the last time and probably dead. As I walk up the beach I can't help the strong wave of depression consuming me, trying to shut my brain up before memories come flashing behind my eyes, grateful I paid off my guards to give me an hour to myself, I squeeze my eyes shut and instead of walking inside I keep walking further up till I hit a quiet part of the beach strip off my clothes and dive off the pier into the ocean.

Never being to the beach before I wasn't expecting salt to overcome my senses. Man does this feel amazing I float on my back and stare up at the moon this time relaxed while memories of my life bombard my head.

Now no longer submerged in salty water but sitting on a swing trying to push myself while all the other 4 year olds with no family's are running around and playing tiggy all but me. Just as I get a bit of momentum I feel a rough tug on my ponytale and I fall backwards off my swing and it's like slow motion until I land and scream out in pain, I look up in time for the big meanie to run off and notice my arm sticking out weird and when I try to pull it out it hurts so much I cry out for someone to go get the lady in charge but no one helps they just laugh at me and point there fingers at me and the last thing I remember before I pass out is a little boy with unruly brown curls and big brown eyes runs up to me and puts my head in his lap and runs his little stubby fingers through my hair and hums a song and for the first time ever in my short life felt so alive and warm in this boys arms. My days in the orphanage was the best time of my life carefree and fun most kids dreamed of a family but I didn't I didn't know it then but that little boy didn't just become my family but the beacon in all my darkness. He lit up the room and gave me hope especially when my twin brother Lincoln got adopted and left me behind. But all good things never last.

I get swept up in another memory a few years later no longer warm in the little boys arms but cold sitting in the dark basement crying, begging my new adopted parents number 2 to get me come upstairs promising to never drop the plates again. At 7 years old I was trapped in a basement with no light, food, toys or anywhere I can relieve myself because I fell and dropped the plates before dinner and as punishment they through me down the stairs to the basement after roughly stitching up the gash on my collarbone and locked the door. After 3 days of cries and begging I gave up, closed my eyes and hummed the little boys song imagining his warmth and after awhile I lost track of the days I was down there. Knowing they decided to forget about me, not that that's new apparently being the forgettable type is a trend I can't seem to rid myself of. I kept my eyes closed and hummed to myself for hours with only the hope that one day ill see the little boy again. Days pass, eventually I ran out of energy to hum and went to sleep for a long time with the smell of my own urine surrounding me only to wake up to bright lights and pretty nurse talking to me.

That was only the beginning of my terrors there was many more to come.

"bellamy come on I don't want to get wet, I thought you wanted to have some fun." My heart stops as I here echo, one of my guards from azgaeda voice and footsteps get closer to where I am. The heavier footsteps approaching a lot faster only belonging to bellamy himself. "Echo you found me and im going for a swim, your more then welcome to join but if your going to complain if prefer it if you left." Bellamy says sounding quite annoyed. Thankful in now used to the the prickling sensation when I hear his voice "why is there a bottle of bourbon here how wierd." I hear echo ask as I quickly swim under the pier. It's quite for awhile until I hear bellamys clothes hit the deck above my head and splash to my left and echos squeals as he hits the water and I quickly swim behind the beam out of sight. Not long after echo hits the water. Thank god it's dark and you can't see anything. "so your Clarkes guard what do you know about her?" He asks echo. "I know she's a princess, definitely can't handle her own in a fight and she hasn't had to work for a single thing in her life and even then she's still treated like royalty where people like me have to die saving."

"she can't be that bad, what was she like to grow up with?" Bellamy asks echo doesn't seem to be too thrilled for the conversation to remain on me that's for sure. "why do you care so much bellamy, I've never seen you so interested in someone of the opposite sex unless it has to do with hooking up..unless are you interested in this girl has the famous bellamy Blake fallen in love?" and I can't help but blush at those worlds even I would be a fool not to notice what he's doing to me he's definitely an attractive man. With his muscles you can see through his shirt, his tall frame and broad shoulders you'd have to be blind to not be attracted to this man. Bellamy doesn't seem to like her taunting "you know what I've grown tired of your company leave."

"Bellamy come on I was just kidd…" "LEAVE!" echo jumps and swims to end of the dock in fear throws herself up, changes and basically runs down the pier. Bellamy relaxes floats on his back in the same spot she was, only moments before and sighs closing his eyes. I'm not sure if I should just wait until he leaves, but then I have an idea and well pay backs a bitch. "sharks are out at night are you mad?" and as expected bellamy screams bloody murder and faces me, bellamy-1 Clarke-2 "Christ! Clarke? What the fuck are you doing here, how long have you been here? I thought you left?" bellamy exclaims. I can't help it as a bubble of giggles explodes out of my mouth as I swim closer."well im doing exactly what I planned on doing before you interrupted me the last time, I've been here long enough to watch you string my poor guard out into the ocean for a quickie, not exactly my thing to be honest I prefer sex on land, but each to there own"

"great everytime I try my best to find peace you happen to be there is this what it's always going to be like?" he grunts out. It's quiet for a while as I continue swimming my way over to him not able to wipe the smile off my face and once again grateful it's dark out and he cant see my naked body well until I see him smirk and his eyes roam under the water. Great!

"well were here now might as well make the most of it, do you know any games Mr Blake?" I ask trying to rid myself of the memories of countless hours of Marco polo when we played as kids. "games? Your joking right im 23 years old I don't play games" I swim around his body and laugh. "What your too old to have fun? Lame, how have you made it this far without having a little bit of a break. Look around bell your not expected to work right now, noones around and your definitely tipsy from what I can see and your swimming with a beautiful naked girl basically begging for your attention, you'd be a fool to run off with your take tucked between your legs."

"I am not afraid of y.." I cut in "and look you brought your bourbon"

I say as I reach over the pier, grab it and paddle back to bell.

"yeah the drink you stole off me, give it here!" he tries to reach for it but I quickly swim away I've always loved to taunt him he's so competitive. "if you want it you've got to catch me first" I giggle out as I dodge another attack making sure the lid is secure on the bottle and swim away this time ducking under water and using his thighs to push off and swim away back to the beams as I hear him grunting and swearing away but nonetheless follows after me. I poke my head out of the water and hide behind one of the beams and take a large swig of the drink knowing he won't hear me as he's quite far away. He's going crazy spinning in wild circles trying to find me always so competitive. I quietly swim up behind him "BOO" he jumps and before I get the chance to swim away he spins and grabs both my wrists and pulls me flush against his body my legs automatically wrapping around his waist both of us laughing. Then 2 things happen at once, all laughter completely drowned out, both wrists he holds onto with a tight grasp, one still holding the bourbon and he brings them both closer to examine the rough edges of the scars along my wrists and I know he can feel the the bumps on my inner thighs and just as he opens his mouth to say something I panicked and slammed my lips against his. Kissing Bellamy blake was definitely not meant to happen, I push back but he surprises me again, grabs the back of my neck and pushes my lips back to his. I'm definitely not suppose to enjoy it as much as I am his hard chest completely pushed up to mine his strong arm holding on to my bare ass I moan into his mouth and that seems to wake him up and he shoves me off him. "what are you doing? Are you seriously trying to seduce me, do you honestly think that's all it takes to buddy up with me and get on my good side, all you need to do is open your legs like some tragic whore? Seriously when are you going to get it you and me are not friends and we never will be get that through your head!" well that took a drastic turn. Little did he know we use to be the best of friends. Suddenly feeling exhausted and once again extremely rejected I quickly swim away bottle in hand trying to stop the tears gushing down my face and launch myself up to the pier, take one last big swig of the bottle, place it down by his clothes completely empty and walk down the pier butt naked to retrieve my clothes showing him nothing but my bare ass as I strut away hating the fact that I am now the second girl running down this pier tonight thanks to blake.

Feeling very overwhelmed, Questions and doubts filling my mind and suddenly I feel like I cannot breathe as I rush to my clothes. Why did I sacrifice so much to track him down? Why am I here? Why is this so hard? How could he just forget me? Is the way im doing this wrong? How much more rejection can I handle? I knew hed be a different man to the boy I grew up with, I knew he would be closed off and a bit of an ass he's always been like that and even more so now understandably in this world but why do I get the feeling im too late. No stop this Clarke finish what you came here for slowly break down his wall and when it breaks ill be there to pick up the pieces and put him together piece by piece and save him and his family from this world and take away his pain like he did for me when we're little and unknowingly the rest of my life, it'll be like it used to I just need to stay strong. Just as I've changed and reached the door and I'm about to walk through to the bar when I hear bell swear "FUCK DAMMIT CLARKE!" I turn to him just as he throws his now empty bottle back into the ocean and I can't help but smirk victoriously. Now off to find my big bro, now with a fresh wave of confidence and hope that the little boy with brown hair will one day be in my life again.


End file.
